


Would you come home

by manesalex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: An alternate 2x13 ending.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 167





	Would you come home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmiceverafter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/gifts).



“You were the best of me. You are the best of me,” Alex finishes out the song, eyes on Michael, scared, uncertain, but hopeful. He’s trying to put himself out there, trying to make clear what he wants.

And Michael is there, watching him, cowboy hat off, eyes uncertain.

Alex steps off the stage, ignoring everyone else around him, the cheers, the people clammoring for his attention. He only has eyes for Michael.

“You’re wrong, you know,” Michael says, grinning at him like he knows the secrets of the universe. And, knowing Michael, maybe he does.

“About what?” Alex challenges him, stepping closer, into Michael’s space, ignoring all the people around them. If he believed in a higher power, he would pray that he’s not reading this wrong. He knows Michael and Maria broke up, but that doesn’t mean anything, not really. It doesn’t mean that Michael wants to be good for him.

“I’m not the best of you, Alex,” Michael’s tone is soft but serious. “You’re past me. You’re the best person I’ve ever known.”

Alex _wants_ to ask, if that’s true, why Michael dated his best friend, who he’s certain is so much better than him. But he doesn’t.

“You remember when we were kids? When I stole your guitar?” Michael asks.

Alex is lost at the sudden change of subject. But he nods. He remembers his annoyance at Michael for stealing his guitar. But it’s like looking at the memory through frosted glass. He can’t remember not being in love with Michael.

“You offered me a home. After I stole your guitar. You showed me kindness. And you’re still that man. No matter how people hurt you, you give them a second chance.”

“I know. I’m stupid,” he tries to fight off the shame.

“Who the fuck told you that?” Michael asks angrily.

He knows he should tell Michael that _he_ told Alex that. But he’s frozen in place, waiting for whatever happens next.

“You are the best man, the best _human_ , I’ve ever known,” Michael says softly. “You made me want to make a home here.”

Alex freezes at that, barely forcing out the, “And now?”

Michael just holds out his left hand. Alex can see the dirty handkerchief still in place, tied around his undamaged hand. He remembers his argument with Michael in that bunker. “I don’t want to be angry anymore,” Michael shrugs. “I want to have hope. That I can have a home here.”

Alex just takes Michael’s hand in his own and carefully unties the handkerchief, letting it fall to the ground.

Neither one of them notice where it falls, eyes focused on each other.

Alex is surprised when Michael intertwines his fingers with Alex’s.

Michael’s voice is soft but certain when he says, “Take me home.”


End file.
